


That Which Binds Us

by orphan_account



Category: A Darker Shade of Magic, A Darker Shade of Magic - V. E. Schwab, ADSoM
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Explicit Sex, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kell and Rhy celebrate the anniversary of their near-death experience with loving abandon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Binds Us

**Author's Note:**

> Never use a word processor that doesn't have a built-in spell check. Seriously. _Save a life._

Kell felt a mixture of cheerful bliss and creeping anxiety as he set the dinner table in his room with careful thought. Would Rhy like this? was the question that kept him placing and replacing each and every piece of the set, and as the clock ticked, ticked, ticked onward, the heat on the back of his neck climbed in intensity. It was the anniversary of their binding, that day when Kell bound his soul to Rhy's, and they both agreed that since one cannot live without the other (in the literal sense of the phrase) that they celebrate each year, just the two of them, in peaceful splendor.

Elegantly decorated, the table was adorned with gold utensils and white plates and bowls placed around beautiful branches dipped in and speckled with different shades of silver. The table cloth was a sanguine with golden thread weaved into it, candlelight making it glimmer from its glow. In the center was a small candelabra in the shape of a silver and gold tree, with branches that held flat plates where the candles sat. Everything in its place. Kell took a step back to admire his work, arms folded and his gaze scrutinizing. _Everything looks like it's in order..._

Soon after, the _tick-tock turned_ into a chime that marked the changing hour. Kell's eyes widened as he realized that he lost track of time, and in a last-minute effort he hurriedly detailed the table, lit the candles, and moved a few out-of-place things in his room back to their original spots. He knew Rhy was used to a little clutter (he wasn't the most orderly person in the kingdom), but he wanted no distractions, no matter how little they could be.

Kell suddenly turned as he heard a light knock on the door and the familiar, deep voice of his brother exclaiming, "Look at this, Kell! It's gorgeous!" Kell shot a smile back at Rhy and motioned him to come in. He quickly walked up to his brother and warmly embraced him, their cheeks brushing. "Knowing you, you probably did this at the last minute. Impressively done, Kell." He pulled back and gave him a sly wink. Kell rolled his eyes, his face flushed, and he hugged Rhy tightly again.

"At least my room has some semblance of tidiness," he jabbed back, "without the need for servants." Rhy gave him a playfully shocked face at the comment and let out a deep--but nervous--laugh. Kell grabbed a bottle of wine that he kept around for special occasions--a red vintage, woodsy with notes of spice and chocolate--and filled their glasses well for celebration's sake. They sat down, clanked their glasses together, and took long sips. Soon after, a few servants came in with their dinner: a pork roast, rubbed with thyme and garnished with an array of delicately cut vegetables and well-placed herbage. Dessert was cake--a simple, dense chocolate cake, drizzled with a strawberry syrup and garnished with raspberries and their leaves. Both men stared longingly at the food, and promptly dug into it after the servants left. Feasting and drinking, they exchanged all manner of stories of their past, from growing up together in the castle to when Kell saved Rhy's life when they were boys (a trend, it seemed). They laughed about Kell's rebellious phase as an older youth, and, more inappropriately, when he was caught in bed with a couple of his guards by one of the servants the night before his eighteenth birthday. Kell's pale cheeks blazed red without remorse to that regretful night being brought up again, and he poked back with a few stories just as embarrassing (and unsavory) about Rhy.

When all was said and done, their plates empty and their bellies full, Rhy reminisced. "Has it really been a year, Kell?" He delicately rubbed his chest where the seal that bound them was etched. "It feels like it was yesterday when you rescued me from death's door for the second time, honestly." He finished off the rest of his wine and sat the cup down, looking intently at Kell's face, taking in his red hair that covered his black eye and the part that exposed his blue one compared to Rhy's short, curly chocolate hair and honey eyes; his near-white complexion compared to his brown; his delicate nose and lips compared to his broader ones; his chiseled cheekbones compared to his less pronounced and squarer face. It reminded him of how different they were--brothers by name, not by blood. Yet none of that mattered; Kell was his clean home and warm hearth, and absolutely nothing would ever change that. He rapped at his chest a few times and proclaimed, "This is what binds us." A loving smile etched across his face and he left out a soft, delighted sigh.

Kell exchanged the same look of deep longing and relaxed familiarity with his brother. He felt Rhy was the one person he felt he could let his guard down around ever since he was young, when no one else allowed him the pleasure of doing so. He was always there for Kell, his strength and kindness unwavering---and even if he thought him a fool sometimes, Kell never saw it as a fault (most of the time, anyway). He began to gently trace over the seal on his chest as well, and then gave it a few thumps likewise. "Indeed it is, brother," he replied, smiling. But his expression of joy became one of melancholy as his mind drifted off, and his eyes finally broke their gaze. This day, a year ago, was when he thought he had almost lost his brother---even his own life as well. In the words of Rhy, "Everything went to utter shit, but we managed." He snorted at his comment at the time, but it was covered in truth: they managed in the aftermath, but after all was said and done, there was no sort of animosity between the two for what Kell thought had to be done---in fact, they became much closer for it, valuing each other's company more than ever before. The matter of almost losing Rhy, however, still haunted him greatly, clinging to his thoughts and dancing in his mind whenever it had the chance-----

A delicate hand gently pulling Kell's head broke him out of his daze. His black and blue eyes met with those of honey and the dark skin around them coming closer to his face, his refined lips inches away from another, bolder pair. His thoughts of fear were replaced with those of love and desire, and he drank deep the sweetness of his brother's kiss like an overflowing cup of amber mead. Kell slowly rose from his seat and pulled Rhy closer by the shirt with his right hand while he rested his left on the small of his back. Eventually both hands slid down to cup Rhy's rather muscular ass, while they were still locked together, exchanging breaths and liquid. He pulled back for a quick moment, only to say, "You've always known how to keep me somewhat sane, Rhy, despite yourself."

Rhy smiled, his eyes playful and hungry, "I do agree that I might have quite the talent for it. Can't say the same for you." He winked, again, and pulled his brother towards the bed, nudging him onto its soft, silk sheets. He placed himself on top of Kell, unbuckled his pants after he unbuckled his brother's, and tugged at Kell's hair gently as he ran his other hand down to grab his brother's stiff cock. He stroked it, kissing Kell passionately, their chests meeting. Kell took the opportunity to slowly unbutton Rhy's shirt to reveal his pronounced, emblazoned chest, stubbled with coarse brown hair that trailed elegantly down his chiseled abdomen, and further down to his crotch. Rhy pulled away to remove his shirt and, subsequently, Kell's, and then their trousers, and the rest of their garments, until both were bare of clothing. Rhy sat upright on his brother, their cocks touching, and took in his slender frame and seal, trailing his hands down Kell's pale chest, feeling his red hairs, his skin's texture, his ribs, his less cut---but still defined---abdomen. Rhy then held both their cocks together, stiff and dripping of arousal, and pressed himself against Kell, grinding against him and stroking them as he kissed and nipped at his brother's neck. Gasps of pleasure released from their mouths as they went on, their dance becoming swifter and more intense as the minutes went on and Rhy's mouth moved up and down Kell's neck and eventually back to his lips.

Rhy pulled up and looked straight into his brother's eyes, and then promptly (and a little brashley, Kell could admit) asked, "Where do you keep the lube and tubing again?" Kell snorted a little bit, failing to repress his laughter. He sighed, moved over to the edge of the bed, and pulled out his "special box" (as he liked to call it). He handed the vial of lubricant and a tubing to Rhy. "You can have the honors of doing the prep work this time," he said as he shot off a wink in mocking. Rhy slyly smiled as he opened the vial.

"Bottoms up," he said seductively, as he pulled Kell's ass upwards and poured half the vial onto his hole. Rhy slowly pushed a finger in, and Kell let out a small, delighted gasp. He worked it a little looser before sticking another finger in. Rhy pulled them out and slipped the tubing over his thick, veined member, and poured the rest of the lube onto it, rubbing it around for a few seconds. "Are you ready?"

"When am I not?"

Rhy's face widened with a grin, and he pulled Kell closer to his cock. He grabbed it by the base and teased his brother's asshole a little bit, brushing the tip against it, before he pushed in. The tight warmth of his flesh squeezed against it as he kept pushing in until it disappeared into Kell. Kell wrapped his legs around his brother as Rhy collapsed onto him, locking his fingers between Kell's, moving both their arms forward and kissing his lips intensely as he began to pound away with sheer masculine energy. Kell and Rhy both felt nothing but the pleasures of each other, and melted, their minds and thoughts swirling. The sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room as they both grunted and gasped and moaned as the intensity of it all kept climbing, the speed of each thrust and the depth of each kiss unwavering. Kell's ass felt full and satisfied, and his dick dripped more and more pre-cum as time went on. Likewise, Rhy surged with delight as he drove his dick in and out, his shaft long and hard, squeezed and warmed by his brother. Both of them realized they were coming to the apex of their adventure, their breath shaking and their muscles wearing out. Rhy finally broke their silence.

"Where do you want me to cum?"

Kell, nearly raw but wanting even more, replied, "On my chest. Right over the seal, Rhy." Rhy kept thrusting until he inched closer and closer, and then quickly pulled out, ripping the tubing off and ejaculating long, thick ropes of cum all over Kell's chest, some of it splashing on his face and hitting the sheets. Kell followed suit and came all the way up to the middle of his abdomen. It pooled all over him. They went still for a moment, catching their breaths, and Rhy rolled to the side of Kell, his hands underneath his head. He breathed in deeply, and Kell wiped himself off with a spare throw blanket before he cuddled close to his brother, and kissed his cheek.

Silence fell upon them both, and eventually sleep, until they woke up the next morning in each others' arms, sore and still tired, but fulfilled.

Now, a bath together was in order...


End file.
